Ydra Kilwallen Sibwarra
Ydra Kilwallen Sibwarra was a female Human Padawan who served the Old Jedi Order during the final era of the Galactic Republic. A woman from Chandrila, Ydra survived the execution of Order 66 and went into hiding during the rise of the Galactic Empire under the rule of Emperor Palpatine. She later became a wife and mother after she gave birth to a son named Dev Sibwarra, who was considered to be strong in the Force. Biography A Force-sensitive Human from the planet Chandrila, Ydra Kilwallen was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for training in the ways of the Force by the Old Jedi Order. Selected as a Padawan during the Clone Wars, a conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Kilwallen served as a Commander in the Grand Army of the Republic and led many Clone troopers in several battles all over the galaxy. When the war was over in 19 BBY, Ydra was able avoid detection of Order 66 which branded all the Jedi as traitors to the Republic. After the Galactic Empire was formed by Emperor Sheev Palpatine, Ydra Kilwallen eventually married a man named Sibwarra and took his name to avoid detection from the Empire. In 11 BBY, the couple had a son and named him Dev, who was proved to be strong in the Force, even as an infant. Shortly after Dev was born, the family fled Chandrila in order to evade the Imperials searching for Force-sensitives, as well as the Imperial Security Bureau that issued a warrant for Ydra's arrest. Hoping to avoid Palpatine's Jedi Purge, Ydra and her family resolved to flee the Core Worlds and settle on the remote Chandrilian colony world of G'rho, where her brother, Trig, resided. With the help of her brother, they convinced G'rho's militia boss to hide her as a historian. Working on G'rho, Ydra barely made enough to feed herself and Dev, but nonetheless felt safe, as the world was close to the Outer Rim. Sibwarra recognized the Force potential in her son and began teaching him what rudimentary Jedi skills she knew, including the ability she called Life Web, hoping that she would be able to find a surviving Jedi Knight to whom she could apprentice her son. Unfortunately, G'rho was a world that had caught the interest of a group of reptilian aliens known as the Ssi-Ruuk. From a planet close to the Unknown Regions, the Ssi-Ruuk had a very advanced technology and mastered hyperspace travel. Unfortunately for the galaxy, for reasons unknown, the Ssi-Ruuk began subjugating worlds in their part of the galaxy. However, in 2 BBY, the year when the Rebel Alliance was formed, Ydra tried to find a suitable trainer for her son until G'rho was attacked by the Ssi-Ruuk. While Dev was enslaved, the Ssi-Ruuk captured Ydra and killed her, taking her life essence as a power source. Enteched into the Ssi-Ruuk power supply, Ydra Kilwallen Sibwarra became one with the Force. As for her son, the Ssi-Ruuk captured him and used him and his affinity in the Force to help them as they continued their thrust for galactic superiority. It wasn't until years later that the Ssi-Ruuk were finally defeated at Bakura at the hands of Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker. Appearances * *''The Truce at Bakura'' * Sources *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' Category:Chandrilans Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Members of the G'rho Defense Force Category:Jedi Padawans of the Old Jedi Order Category:Victims of the Great Jedi Purge